<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harrowing Discovery by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720594">Harrowing Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Orgasm, Egg Laying, Eggs, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Horror, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Lovecraftian, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Nightmares, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Purple Prose, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Undead, Urination, Weirdness, eternal damnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finally uncovers the secret of the Nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orphan of Kos/Simon the Harrowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harrowing Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning : this is gratuitously disgusting.<br/>Just the way I like it. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day.</p><p>Simon looked into the uncanny eye-like sun of the Hunter's Nightmare, breathing in deep the stench of the hamlet.</p><p>No one would stop him this time. Not even Brador.</p><p>This exact same scenario that had replayed a thousand times over.</p><p>He knew it by heart.</p><p>He was done being a victim.</p><p>He would discover the secret.</p><p>He had travelled further than he had ever managed to. His path, once arduous and abruptly shortened by death, was now clear as if by miracle.</p><p>Out of the stygian tidal cave and onto the damp, malodorous beach of grey sand.</p><p>Someone awaited him there.</p><p>Or rather, something.</p><p>As he was walking towards his apparent destiny, Simon realized whatever he was looking at wasn't exactly human, although it had the vague shape of it.</p><p>A mockery of their kind, no doubt.</p><p>A tall, gaut silhouette of a slumped old man, knee-deep in saltwater, watching the melancholy horizon. Gooey wings were draped upon Its crooked back, like a cloak of white. Pure, yet unpleasant from their texture.</p><p>Simon walked up to It. He could smell the brine of his host, noticing the skeletal fins on Its arms.</p><p>His bare toes then touched the coldness of the endless sea.</p><p>There, he stopped.</p><p>It felt soothing, somehow. The pleasant caress of water along with its steady melody lulling him into a trance-like state.</p><p>He had never felt so calm, so relaxed before.</p><p>Even when the creature turned around to look at him with Its absent eyes, he was at peace. He felt Its gaze, although nonexistent, pierce right through him. Not in a threatening way, more like a silent assessment from empty orbits below heavy, wrinkled lids.</p><p>The Great One acknowledged him.</p><p>It even welcomed his presence.</p><p>As if ensorcelled, Simon disrobed himself before kneeling in the waves as they lazily lapped upon the shore.</p><p>He stared in awe at the creature, knowing he stood before a being far more ancient than the universe itself. A cosmic entity of unfathomable potential. The remains of a benevolent Goddess long lost to the deep dark abysses of the ocean.</p><p>The revelation should have filled him with dread, yet he was overjoyed.</p><p>Such a blessing he had received. To be able to bask in the presence of a Great One.</p><p>He felt unworthy, bowing his head in humility. He didn't know if he should keep kneeling or if he should leave. Perhaps it was wiser to wait for the superior being to pass sentence upon him.</p><p>Somehow, his instinct urged him on all fours instead. He no longer felt like he had full control of his body. It did not worry him, however. After all, his will was now irrelevant. He would follow along with the grand design of the stars through the God he now kissed the seven-toed feet of in utter reverence.</p><p>Until the Great One slowly walked behind him.</p><p>Simon didn't turn around, feeling like he didn't need to. Everything was just right. He simply had to let the events take their intended course.</p><p>He heard dripping sounds, like thick droplets splashing into the calm waves. Something slimy was squirming about, touching his bared rear.</p><p>It took him a moment to realize it was the creature's virility. A fleshy feeler, dripping with lubrication of its own making, was gently caressing his skin.</p><p>Simon flinched a little, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest.</p><p>Was the creature intending to breed with him? Surely they couldn't. They seemed to be both male, although the true nature of these beings was always debatable. Not to mention, the Great Ones could not conceive either.</p><p>So it's only a question of lust then? Simon pondered to himself.</p><p>Whatever it was, he would not pass this momentous and arousing occasion.</p><p>The tentacle flicked at his hanging balls, causing them to sway. Then the tip of the appendage travelled up his taint, leaving a slimy trail in its path.</p><p>It prodded at his hole, playing with the twitching ring of muscle. Somehow, whatever this monstrous phallus was secreting made it feel more relaxed, gradually opening it up.</p><p>It began its inquisition past Simon's sphincter, stretching its opening, leaving it primed and slippery.</p><p>The soft lumps of the queer shaft teased his sensitive nerves, causing him to pant softly, shuddering as he lifted his rear a tad more, inviting the Great One within.</p><p>I must have gone mad. Simon thought, without actually feeling any guilt nor shame, despite being here on all fours.</p><p>He was gifting himself to a God. What he was doing was nothing short of divine. He was a sweet, compliant offering amidst seaweed and barnacles and clams, with the water foaming around his wrists.</p><p>He had come this far at long last in order to sacrifice his body to the sweet child of Kos.</p><p>And how sweet It was. Gently playing with his tingling hole, preparing it for mating.</p><p>Its ragged breath, a deep purr, creating steam in the damp, ambient chill.</p><p>Hands, rugose and clawed, explored Simon's shivering skin in innocent, yet amorous caresses.</p><p>To be touched by such a being, that was an honour indeed.</p><p>The tentacle popped in, then popped out in a wet squelch. He couldn't help but moan every time it explored further within. He grew painfully hard under such ministrations.</p><p>He who had never been sodomized before still found it quite easy to abandon himself in such a way. After all, it felt too good to be a sin.</p><p>It also felt right.</p><p>So right.</p><p>The more he listened to the churning of the waves, the more relaxed he became. His state of mind extended to his entire body, turning most of his muscles into jelly. His hole was no exception, it grew sloppier with every shallow thrust. Its virgin tightness dissolving into the likes of a well-used mancunt.</p><p>After a few minutes, it was as if he had done that all of his life. His body was opening itself up, making room to accommodate a God in the flesh.</p><p>From then on, the tentacle stopped retreating. It undulated its way in deeper and deeper, navigating the curves of Simon's guts. Past his rectum, into his sigmoid, and continuing on its way through his transverse colon.</p><p>He was so full of it, he was shaking, yet he could not move away, nor did he want to. He was too weak to squeeze around the intrusion. He had no other choice but to accept it.</p><p>That muculent shaft reached forbidden confines inside of him. Twisting in his guts, further than his appendix, with all its lumps and bumps, causing his erection to leak incessantly.</p><p>Although the sensations were strange and entirely new to him, he couldn't help but derive pleasure from being a Great One's plaything.</p><p>Once fully hilted, the thick, lumpy feeler began to thrust within. It never truly pulled out, but rather contracted upon itself. The movements stretched his intestines out. Its secretions having the same effect as on his anus. It made them swollen, doughy, and loose, feeling heavy within his abdomen.</p><p>Simon realized that his body was swiftly transforming into the perfect toy for a Great One's masturbatory pleasure. The rippling sways of the tentacle inside whited his mind out with intense pleasure.</p><p>Whatever that thing was leaking out had to be a potent aphrodisiac too.</p><p>It was so abundant, it was squirting out of his puffy anus.</p><p>If he could have seen its current state, he would have grown pale. It was utterly ruined, looking like it had endured years of rough penetrations by something truly gargantuan. It had no strength left. It was nothing more than a stretched out gash between his pale, hairy buttocks.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was in no state to truly care at the moment.</p><p>Mounted like a bitch in heat, Simon panted like one too. His cheeks were burning red from the intensity of his numerous peaks. His member was already spent, having spilled its seed until his testicles had been fully emptied. It did nothing to damper his pleasure. He kept climaxing almost continuously from the vigorous rubbing of his reshaped guts.</p><p>The tentacle created a sizable bulge underneath the skin of his belly. When Simon dared to look down, he could see it curving above his navel. It occupied his entire colon, wiggling energetically inside.</p><p>His hands desperately grasped at the wet sand. It was too intense for him, but he still didn't want it to end. He was intimate with a God. He had been bestowed the utmost honour to be responsible for Its fulfillment.</p><p>He would not fail in his mission.</p><p>He had died countless deaths in order to finally get here.</p><p>Surely, this was his destiny. He had atoned for his past mistakes and had been granted a chance at redemption.</p><p>He would do all in his power to satisfy his saviour.</p><p>The sensations became gruelling as Simon was beyond overstimulated now. The constant rubbing made him grow deliciously sore. He would have begged for mercy had his mind not been shattered by a constant onslaught of forced orgasms.</p><p>His crossed eyes looked at the horizon, barely able to discern the endless sea sparkling under the unblinking gaze of a xanthous sun.</p><p>He was so used-up that he almost failed to register when the tentacle began to swell, pushing something inside of him.</p><p>He thought his torment of endless pleasure was finally over with the culmination of his partner, but he quickly discovered that it was merely beginning.</p><p>He noticed that it wasn't sperm.</p><p>It was roe.</p><p>An unfathomable amount of it.</p><p>Marble-sized eggs being deposited within his deeper reaches.</p><p>His guts grew taut by the endless spawning. They swelled and swelled until they could no longer accommodate such a large quantity and their content began overflowing into his stomach.</p><p>Now he could almost taste it at the back of his throat.</p><p>His belly bloated obscenely, growing rotund and heavy. He held onto it with both hands as if it would alleviate the pressure somehow.</p><p>Too much.</p><p>It was far too much.</p><p>He feared his body would break.</p><p>Perhaps this was his fate. A divine punishment for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Now he would have to bear the burden of an infertile lay over and over again. Dying from it only to repeat the process right after.</p><p>He was so full he couldn't breathe. There was no more room and he began to retch whatever vile goop those eggs were coated with. Its taste was as horrendous as the ordeal he was currently being subjected to.</p><p>He should be proud to be here, but it hurt. It hurt so terribly. Deep inside of him.</p><p>He couldn't bear it.</p><p>How could he have been so arrogant to think he could withstand a Great One's desire? He who was but a mere damned soul in this hell.</p><p>He looked down at his denatured body. He had the stomach of a pregnant woman. He couldn't even see his humble pecker anymore. But he could glimpse the steady trickle of urine coming out of it, splashing in the water below. There was no room left for his bladder in there. There was no room left for anything that wasn't the Great One's dead spawn.</p><p>Simon's eyes rolled into his skull, crying and gasping for air.</p><p>Beyond his pain, he finally found bliss. Filled up to his breaking point. Nothing but a broodmare with a ruined asscunt and an overstretched stomach.</p><p>He came hard when the meaty tentacle, spent, with nothing left to lay, finally pulled out of him. His dry orgasm shook him to his very core, causing his inflated belly to painfully contract and spew a diarrhea of eldritch caviar, viscous and verdigris.</p><p>His wrecked anus turned inside-out, reeking of rotting fish, letting out wet, glutinous farts as his guts emptied themselves in gouts of thick paste.</p><p>It poured out with considerable force, his body doing all in its power to alleviate the torturous pressure within.</p><p>The constant stream of eggs grinding against his prostate on their way out of his overstimulated hole caused him to shudder in unwanted pleasure.</p><p>He was losing what little remained of his mind. On his face was painted the expression of a madman torn between utter bliss and hellish agony. He was drooling, sobbing, mewling, unable to control himself. Too far gone to even feel shame at the disgusting noises his body was producing.</p><p>The pile of roe growing in size between his parted knees was steamy in the cool marine spray. Every spurt fell with a disgusting, oozing thud.</p><p>As the flow of eggs died down, the Great One wasted no time hilting his sore, blown-out gash again. Sodomizing him as deep and relentlessly as before, ready to breed once more.</p><p>Simon smiled. A twisted curlicue on his dew-laden face.</p><p>It was his own personal nightmare and he hoped never to wake up. His brain lost in the daze of an excruciating rapture that simply would not end.</p><p>At last, he had achieved enlightenment.</p><p>And, with his new insight, he realized that he had been here before.</p><p>Today was not the first day.</p><p>He had gone through this an infinite number of times now. His body so thoroughly defiled it only took a single touch from his God for it to open up again. His guts remembering their higher purpose</p><p>With Mother Kos gone, he had become a vessel to nourish all of the faithfuls inhabiting the hamlet. His cavernous ass bred and filled with precious, pearl-like eggs over and over again.</p><p>He had become a living cornucopia. His essence mingling with the undead roe, filling it with his lifeforce, until exhaustion claimed his life.</p><p>Then the deep, dark sea swallowed his spent corpse and the result of their union was lovingly collected by the Orphan's attendants.</p><p>Every time he passed, drained after countless lays, Simon was reborn by the pale blue light of the lantern.</p><p>And set forth on his journey towards the tranquil grey beach again.</p><p>Towards his beloved God.</p><p>Towards his true purpose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ass caviar, the finest of delicacies.</p><p>Also, happy Valentine's Day! ♥<br/>Kiss your local Great One for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>